spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triangle of Doom
Plot The team of Ghostbusters discover a triangle that could destroy the world as we know it. Script scene goes to Johnny Elaine in a news studio Johnny: Just in, Ghostbusters are taking the sea by WhirlPool as they bust a bunch of ghosts reeking havoc in a DownTown Supermarket. People are praising them and they just keep carrying on to impress people. The Ghostbusters are Bikini Bottom's brand new he-... scene goes to the inside of SpongeBob's House where Patrick turns off the TV Patrick: Ah, SpongeBob. What are you doing? gets up from the chair and walks into SpongeBob's Kitchen where Sandy is working on a new PKE Meter SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick. Have you seen this? We made it into The Kelp's Hero or Villain section. And we're heroes! Patrick: That's great! SpongeBob: It seems like nothing can get in our-Woah, have you seen her? Hot, Sexy Female Fish walks into the kitchen Female Fish: Excuse me, are you the Ghostbusters? I've heard soo much about you. You saved them people in the Supermarket. Sandy: Yes, we are the-... SpongeBob: Heh, Sandy...I'll take it from here. Yes, we are the one and the only Ghostbusters. How may we help you today? Female Fish: I was looking for some Fantasy Novels in the Library when something blue and glowing chased me down the isle. It didn't have legs and I just presumed it was a ghost. SpongeBob: Oh, the Victorian ghost. Say, how about this time we show him how boss? Come on! We've got a ghost to bust! Sandy, start up the Ecto-1! scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick walking down the isles of a Library SpongeBob: I've got something...And its...Right there...at Victorian Ghost Sandy: Alright, slower get your Neutrona Wand and point it at the ghost. And then we capture it in the streams. Oh, and don't cross the streams. You'll die. Very quickly. SpongeBob: Ok, thanks for the tip. Sandy and Patrick shoot the Proton Streams at the Ghost and capture it inside the Streams SpongeBob: Alright! We've got it! Now what do we do!? Sandy: We throw down the trap! Trap on Floor Now! Let's force him into that trap! Patrick: Woo! This is fun! Sandy: And now look away! Never look inside of a trap! Sandy and Patrick turn away from the trap and trap the ghost inside. SpongeBob points his Neutrona Wand at the trap SpongeBob: Is it gone? Sandy: Yup, he won't be coming out of there for a while. He'll be going into your Library inside the Containment Unit. Patrick: Hey, what's this? touches a button hidden behind a book on a bookshelf and the bookshelf opens up to reveal a huge round room SpongeBob: Hm, a secret passage. Extra Scooby Doo Style. Sandy: Wow, I've never seen anything like this before. Well, I didn't really search the places before but how come this has come unnoticed for so many years? SpongeBob: The button was behind 50 Shades of Grey. No one is interested in picking up that book. Sandy and Patrick walk into the Big Round Room with a fireplace and a chair in it. It is also covered with book shelves Sandy: All of these books, they're all from 1866. Every book that came out then though and were put in this library burnt. Well, they supposedly did. SpongeBob: And let me guess, people burnt too? Sandy: No bodies, no books. It was just a burnt building. Millions died but none of their bodies were found. Not even burnt books. SpongeBob: Well, it looks like we just took a time machine or something. Sandy: Or this room is all just a paranormal place created by the ghost to give the feeling of when it used to go here. Patrick: The Triangle of Doom. Hm, that sounds like a pretty good page turner. Oh, it even has a free triangle of doom toy in it! Cool! SpongeBob: It's probably not a good idea to leave Patrick with something paranormal that has the word doom in its name. Sandy: Yeah, ditto. the triangle of Patrick This, this is made by the cult of Gozer. An old Cult that ended years ago. In 1912. SpongeBob: And let me guess, that was created before the fire? Sandy: Yeah, I'd like to study this. And, ew...It has the ghosts ectoplasm all over. That is not very nice. scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy inside SpongeBob's Kitchen. Sandy has another old book next to the triangle Sandy: Ook....This is bad. It's a weapon that could end the world as we know it. When connected to the Pad of the Triangle at the top of Bikini Bottom Heights Hotel it releases a bunch of ghosts upon the city and the person who has connected it will gain ultimate power. SpongeBob: Oh...So, we keep it away from nut jobs and evil people...Right? Sandy: Exactly... Female Fish walks into the kitchen SpongeBob: Um...Hello there...What are you doing back here? Female Fish: I'd just like to thank you for getting rid of that ghost in the Library. Now I can go back without getting chased by that ghost. SpongeBob: I'm glad we sorted it all out. Um, and...Thanks for paying us before we did it. Female Fish: SpongeBob, um...I'd like it if you could give me a tour of your HQ. SpongeBob: That seems pretty fine. Follow me, I'll saw you the Containment Unit where we put the ghosts in. scene goes to SpongeBob in the Library with the Female Fish next to the Containment Unit SpongeBob: This as I said, is the Containment Unit. This is where we store all the ghosts. One press of that green button and all the ghosts would go free. Basically it'd be mass hysteria. Ya know, Snails and Worms living together. Female Fish: I see, and could anyone just press that button?... SpongeBob: Actually, only me, Sandy and Patrick can press the button. It is a thing with our hand prints. I mean, we couldn't have just anyone shutting it off. Now, follow me... Female Fish: to Self Barnacles.... SpongeBob: What?... Female Fish: Nothing. Nothing... Hours Later... scene goes to SpongeBob going to sleep in bed in his Bedroom SpongeBob: Ah, good night Gary... Gary: Meow. scene goes to Patrick downstairs in SpongeBob's house having a drink of Diet Pepsi Patrick: Ah, this is the stuff. Female Fish walks in through the Kitchen Door and walks up to Patrick Patrick: (Turns Around) *Gasp* It's you. You're so...Beautiful...I've never seen anyone so beautiful. Female Fish: Why thank you Patrick. Ya know, usually when a man fancies a woman he gets her a gift. Something shiny, something metal. Patrick: Shiny and Metal? Hm....picks up The Triangle of Doom Would this do? Female Fish: Oh, that's beautiful. It's perfect. It's just what I was looking for. Thank you. gives the Female Fish the Triangle and she looks at it Female Fish: Wow, this is great. I'll be going back to my hotel now. My lovely hotel...Self The Ghostbusters won't stand a chance when I gain the ultimate power. scene goes to the next day where SpongeBob is in a nice suit and has some flowers next to him and he is standing in front a door inside a hotel SpongeBob: Hey! Um...Elizabeth! It's me! SpongeBob! Ya know, the Ghostbuster! Female Fish opens up the door and looks at SpongeBob Female Fish: How? How did you know I lived here? SpongeBob: You gave me your address the other day. I've got some flowers for y-...What the? Female Fish: Oh, the Triangle? Oh, yeah...I'm kind of a ghost. And this is the body I chose. Now, if you don't mind...Get out of my way! Female Fish throws SpongeBob into her Hotel Room and walks out and closes the door and locks it Female Fish: Sorry, I just don't want you foiling my plans... Maid: Um...I just remembered, they asked for towels downstairs! Heheh...into Lift and closes the doors quickly Female Fish: Whatever, they can run but when I'm done with my plans they won't be able to survive for much longer. scene goes to Sandy running into SpongeBob's Kitchen where Patrick is drinking a slurpee Patrick: Hey Sandy. Sandy: Patrick, where's the Triangle? Patrick: Um...SpongeBob? He's square... Sandy: Patrick! I mean the metal triangle that was on the table! Where is it!? Patrick: Um...Um....Let me think...Ah, yeah. I gave it to that Female Client last night...She was going to the...Bikini Bottom Heights Hotel with it. Sandy: Oh crap...She's a ghost! Come on! Suit up! Where's SpongeBob!? Patrick: He was going to go and ask her out on a date but now I know she's a ghost I think SpongeBob's Date has no'body' to go with! Hahaha... Sandy: ....That was terrible....Now come on! The fate of the ocean is in our hands! scene goes to Sandy and Patrick entering the Bikini Bottom Heights Hotel with their equipment on Sandy: Alright, now let's get into a lift and go to the top roof. Peterson runs over to Sandy wearing a Heights Uniform Nat Peterson: Excuse me, Madame...Um...Only guests can use the lifts and stairs. You're going to have to book a room or have to meet someone if you want to do that. Sandy: There is a woman up there that only we can stop. If we don't get up in time a bunch of ghosts will come out of a huge portal and destroy the whole ocean. Nat Peterson: Um...You can go right through?.....Oh my god, that sounds awful. scene goes to SpongeBob on a balcony of the hotel SpongeBob: Wow, this ghost booked a room with a balcony? Even I can't afford that. And I'm alive. Alright, I just need to climb up the side of the hotel and make sure not to look down-...OH GOD....I LOOKED!! scene goes to the Female Fish on the roof about to connect the triangle to a stone Angel statue Female Fish: And today will be the day the world obeyed me... SpongeBob: Not really! Actually, there's a very small chance of that happening! Because you've got the Ghostbusters against you. And trust me, when Sandy and Patrick find out. They're gonna be p*ssed at you. Female Fish: Are you stalling me? For real? Are you? Oh my god. I can't believe you're stalling me. BE GONE!! Female Fish zaps SpongeBob off the building SpongeBob: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!!!!! and Patrick run on top of the roof and point the Proton Stream at the Female Fish Sandy: Oh no you don't! Why are you doing this!? Female Fish: Because, I'm one of Gozer's friends. That ghost you busted in the library, was just guarding the triangle. And now he's gone and you can't get him out of the containment unit well...He won't be guarding anything else anytime soon. I just used you as a part of my plan. So, thanks. SpongeBob: HELP ME!!! Sandy: What the!? Patrick! Go and save SpongeBob! I'll handle her! runs over to a rope rapped around a metal pole on the roof. He grabs it and un-raps it and throws it off the building to save SpongeBob (He still has ahold of it) Female Fish: What are you going to do? I could easily still put the triangle inside of the angel after you zap me with your light show laser. Sandy: I'm going to do this. blasts the triangle out off the Female Fish's fin and it falls off the side of the building and SpongeBob grabs it SpongeBob: I've got it! I've got it! Female Fish: Oooh...Haven't you screwed up? I mean, I thought you were professionals. Now I see you're a bunch of idiots. Female Fish takes off her Fish Mask and reveals a green monster face with fangs Sandy: You're one ugly son of a b*tch....Proton Stream at the Female Fish Monster ARGH! Patrick! If you've got SpongeBob then pull him back up! I need your help! pulls SpongeBob onto the building and turns around to the Female Fish Monster Patrick: Holy FishPaste... Female Fish Monster: OH!! DIDN'T YOU JUST KNOW THAT YOU COULDN'T DEFEAT ME!?!! MWAHANAHAHAHA!! Female Fish Outfit blows up and a giant lizard monster appears Giant Lizard Monster: DIE!!! SpongeBob: ARGH!!! Perkins runs up to the entrance of the hotel with a camera guy following him Perch Perkins: As you can see! Just in, a giant lizard monster type creature has just grown on top of the Bikini Bottom Heights Hotel! The Ghostbusters are up there and they're trying to take care of the problem! runs up to Perch Gus: WE'RE ALL DOOMED!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!! scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy on the roof with the giant Lizard Monster SpongeBob: So, does anyone have any bright ideas? Sandy: Not really. I didn't really think this would happen. It's a Class 7 or more. SpongeBob: LOOK OUT!! Krusty Krab Bill Board flies out at SpongeBob & Patrick but misses Giant Lizard Monster: AWWW!! I MISSED!! SpongeBob: It's tearing apart the town! scene goes to Stanley .S. SquarePants driving down a street in his car Perch Perkins: Radio Just in! A Bill Board has just flew out at the Ghostbusters! They don't look like they can handle much more and look like it may be the end for them and us. We know that the Ghostbusters are Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants. Stanley .S. SquarePants: Oh no...What the hell? I've gotta help them before it's too late! scene goes to SpongeBob lying on the roof with his nose bleeding. Patrick is on top of him as well SpongeBob: Ah, I can't move my body...Can you Patrick? Patrick: Nope... Sandy: You b*tch. How could you do this? Neutrona wand at the Lizard Monster So long... Shield blasts out of the giant lizard and knocks Sandy onto the ground Sandy: AH!! CRAP! I can't feel my arms or my legs! Giant Lizard monster grabs Sandy and picks her up Ah! Crap! the entrance of the hotel which is filled with people Perch Perkins: Well, it looks like the Ghostbusters are doomed. They could need a bigger team... Stanley .S. SquarePants: Out of the way! I just went to HQ and got these equipment! Now! It's time to save SpongeBob! Perch Perkins: Ok.... scene goes to Stanley .S. SquarePants running onto a balcony and looking up at the Lizard Monster Stanley .S. SquarePants: Woah, that's one ugly monster...out Neutrona Wand and points it at the Lizard Ok, it's time to see if this stuff works... .S. SquarePants blasts the Lizard Monster with the Proton Stream. It is not affective Stanley .S. SquarePants: Oh no...out Proton Grenade from Pocket Hey, maybe this will work. Proton Grenade at the Lizard Monster's Shield and breaks it open Wow! Patrick & Stanley SquarePants shoot at the Monster and it bursts open and slime goes everywhere SpongeBob: Ewww... Sandy: Argh... Stanley .S. SquarePants: Guys! You're alright! Thank Neptune! Did you see what I did!? SpongeBob: Yup, you did great. Especially for a person who destroys everything he touches. Stanley .S. SquarePants: Well, I went for training at a place and we kinda solved that problem. So...Can I join the team? SpongeBob: Su-.... Sandy: Look, it'd be great if you could but we don't really need you at the moment and I don't think we'd want you hanging around the Firehouse everyday. I think we may move you to the special job of...Helping Ghostbuster. Stanley .S. SquarePants: Wooo! I'm a helping Ghostbuster! Sandy: Now, so this doesn't happen again....the Angel on the roof and blows up the statue Alright, now...Let's go home...What do you wanna eat? Pizza? We haven't had Pizza in a while. is biting on the Triangle of Doom Patrick: You mean this isn't a pizza slice? Biting Yuck, I wondered why it tasted so funny. END Trivia *This is the first appearance of Stanley in this series. It is also the first appearance of Johnny Elaine in the series as well. Category:Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Sci-Fi Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cosmobo